This invention relates to a new and improved process and apparatus for cooking food. More specifically, this invention concerns a process and apparatus for cooking food in an oil bath, the food having particles adhering thereto, such as breaded material, batter, strands of meat, etc. Typical foods that are suited for cooking according to this invention include poultry, such as breaded chicken and turkey, breaded shrimp and fish, meat in a batter or breaded form, potato chips, tortilla chips, and so forth. Also, food that has particles or food strands adhering thereto may be cooked with the process and apparatus of this invention.
Present processes and equipment for cooking breaded food such as poultry involves advancing the food through a slowly circulating cooking oil bath maintained in a cooking tank, and removing the cooked food product. During the cooking process, food particles such as batter, bread, meat, etc., are removed from the oil bath by mechanical systems when they sink to the bottom of the oil. However, not all of the particles are removed by these mechanical systems, and a certain number of them will contact the oil heating tubes in the tank and become somewhat burned or charred. Unless removed, these burned food particles will decompose the oil, clog up the system, and produce an unpleasant tasting product. Eventually, the cooking oil must be replaced. However, a shutdown of the cooking system to either clean the cooking tank or replenish the cooking oil is expensive from the standpoint of lost production time. Also, waiting customers will ultimately turn away. Closing down a food cooking production operation also poses problems insofar as food waiting to be cooked is concerned. This can become a health problem due to food spoilage or contamination if the food is left in the open and unrefrigerated.
Furthermore, if the oil must be replaced or replenished, this not only represents an expense, but the heat content of the oil is lost, and this becomes an additional expense.
A process and apparatus is desired that will increase cooking throughout rates, and at the same time reduce oil loss, heat content loss of the oil, and also reduce actual or potential food spoilage.